


Alexa's Pachyderm Problem

by Palecat



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Promiscuity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palecat/pseuds/Palecat
Summary: For a while Alexa has hoped that the relationship between her and Max would blossom into something more. One day she goes to her best friend's cabin to have her hopes crushed by a certain witch. The resulting confrontation leaves even more questions and hardly any answers.





	Alexa's Pachyderm Problem

At first doing whatever I wanted was pretty cool. A summer camp that gives you the whole day to just mess around was probably my idea of an amazing time before I came here to the island. After a little while it started to become a bit of a bore though. As much as I loved being able to do the things I loved from sunrise to sunset, it got old. Eventually I switched up my schedule to see what else I was good at. Since in the end it wasn't fun if I was always the best. When it came to sports I came out on top often. Basketball was sort of my thing even if Hedgehog was technically better than me at it. Max playing on a team with me had been some of the most fun I'd ever had. Nowadays I didn't play as much though. I'd started to focus on other things. Running was starting to become my favorite thing though. Not nearly as stressful.

I was heading back from a long jog I'd taken. It was late in the day. Heat felt like it was radiating off of the dirt path through camp. Clouds were just now starting to gather in the sky. Supposedly the witches had planned to make it rain today, to help with the heat. That hadn't happened though, as much as I wanted it to. Maybe they thought we didn't deserve it and were holding off until tonight. As much of a bummer that would be, I suppose it wasn't that bad. I had been drinking no end of water so it didn't matter.

While heading back my thoughts turned to Max. I could probably head back and wash off a bit before I went to his cabin. We were supposed to have a sort of sleepover tonight. He had no trouble staying up super late into the night. Sometimes all the way until morning. Not that I minded. As much of a chore it was, I couldn't think of anything more worth it. Max and I had started to have something more special since we'd been on a basketball team together. We'd been hanging out together more often in each other's cabins, playing video games, watching movies. I'd slept at his cabin more than a few times. I was starting to feel like maybe he had a sort of thing for me.

Even if I didn't want to admit it to everyone, I was starting to feel a kind of aura between us. When we were together his hand started to fall into mine like it was just natural. Like it was meant to be that way. I began to find myself leaning against him to get comfortable. We would often glance at each other, like we both knew what we were thinking. We were spending more time together than ever. It almost made me feel like we were starting to become more than friends. Sometimes he'd act like he couldn't think of what to say whenever I was over at his place late at night. It was super rare to see Max not knowing exactly what to do, so to have him stumble a bit with his words made me feel like he felt the same way.

I smiled. I didn't feel like going back to shower anymore. Maybe Max would go to the beach with me? That wasn't something we'd done alone. It'd wash all of the sweat off me from my run. There wouldn't be a point to cleaning up just to jump into the ocean. Without really thinking about it, I found my feet guiding me towards Max's cabin. I could imagine him telling me that he'd love to come swimming with me before rushing to get his swimming trunks. A smile broke out across my face. There was nothing sweeter than knowing he'd reply just like that. Like there was no way he'd miss going there with me. Not for all the backwards caps in the world.

I passed my cabin without looking back. I was already in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, I didn't need to change. Just tighten the string on the inside of the waistband and it would be fine. It only took me a minute to get to Max's cabin. The curtains were closed, which was a little weird to me. I had never seen them that way. He could usually sleep all he wanted regardless of the level of light. Being a bat that slept into the day sometimes, I knew he was a pretty heavy sleeper. Approaching the door made me realize that everything else seemed normal. His bike was there along with the rest of his things. Without thinking about it, I opened the front door. I expected to see Max sleeping soundly on his bed. At ease with the world.

Time slowed down to a crawl. I was greeted with a view I had only seen in wild daydreams. Max was sitting on his bed, clad mostly in his night clothes. I recognized the long sleeves of his nightshirt immediately. He was laying down with some pillows beneath his back. His bedside lamp dimmed to a slight glow. Enough to let me see half the room before it became too dim for the light of be of any help. At first I didn't understand the situation. It flew over my head. Then my eyes looked to the rest of Max. He was naked from the waist down. By instinct I found my eyes going over his legs.

I was about to turn around and walk out before I saw something indecent. I didn't want to break Max's trust. What I saw next made me stay. I'd just started to look towards that one spot. Between Max's legs. Out of the purest curiosity. I couldn't begin to describe what made me want to look. Instinct was a good enough description of it, but thirst also fit the mold. I wasn't about to sit there and tell myself I was innocent. I had snuck little glances at Max during our sleepovers. He'd done the same to me. Both of us accepted it. There wasn't anything we could do to help ourselves when it came to stuff like that. Natural instincts were too strong at our age.

Those same impulses led me to look down. I hadn't noticed it at first. What took the entire situation and made it so wrong. I would have averted my eyes if it hadn't been for the sight of someone else. An unexpected shock. Someone was laying down in front of of Max. Their head was between his outstretched legs. So close to the part of him I had buried deep in my private thoughts. Seeing them there felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. His hand was resting on the top of their head .

I stood there with my hands at my sides. Fists clenched as I absorbed the situation. After a moment the person looked over Max's thigh at me. I recognized who it was the moment the sunlight from the door hit their face. I'd know the look of her anywhere. Eyes that radiated curiosity and aloof amusement stared back at me. Alice looked almost innocent as she laid there. My jaw clenched. Teeth grinding against one another while I stared at her. She rested her cheek against his leg, using her other hand to reach up. Max let out a small moan.

Tears started to fill my eyes. She was doing this right in front of me. As the sun parted through the clouds overhead I got a better view of things. Max's shirt was already sparkling with plenty of sticky release. Alice was already done by the time I'd gotten there. She was really just playing with him now. Right in front of me. The smooth, glistening shaft he sported was in her grasp. Her eyes didn't look away from me once as she slid her palm over him again. A slick sound filled the room as she stroked another soft moan out of my best friend. I felt a wave of pain rush from the pit of my gut all the way into my throat. I felt sick.

Max looked over at me, trying to move Alice's hand away. I almost didn't want to meet his eyes. Prying myself away from the pachyderm's gaze felt like I was losing some sort of contest. I had to accept I couldn't win in that situation, though. My eyes were already watering. I managed to look Max in the face. His expression said everything I needed to know. Sheepish guilt, anxiety, panic at trying to get Alice to stop for a second. He managed to pull her hand away from his crotch long enough to sit up. I didn't expect her to do much else. I knew he was about to tell me something. Apologize. Say he regretted this. Say that it had just spiraled out of control. It would have taken the disgusted, sick feeling brewing in my stomach away. Letting me know he would at least be sorry for hurting me. Her voice froze Max in his tracks before he could start to talk.

"Y'know Max, you're really sweet. I'm glad you like how my trunk treats you. If you want to, you can come over to my cabin whenever I'm there. I'll show you a lot more."

Every word out of her mouth felt like a kick in the stomach. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I couldn't take this. Alice stared at me the entire time. Watching me cry. My fingers were starting to bruise the inside of my palms, I was clenching my fists so hard. Before I could think about running away, Max spoke up. Hearing his voice took the worst of the pain away. It still persisted, but it didn't feel as soul-crushing.

"Alexa I'm sorry! I thought it wasn't like this. Give me a second, we can talk. I didn't think that you wanted us to be like that. With the sleepovers and things. I'm so, so sorry! Please don't cry..."

Alice's expression changed from one of satisfaction, to a face with confusion written all over it. I watched her slowly absorb the turn of events. I didn't know what it was exactly about Alice, but it was easy to see whenever she was thinking. The emotions she passively wore faded away to be replaced by an expressionless trance. Eyes fixated on nothing in particular. Then just like that she was back again, smiling in her usual distant, unconcerned manner. I watched her sit up in bed without so much as a word. I had expected her to say something in response to Max. She was silent however. Like she'd lost interest with the situation.

The way she was acting made me even more upset. Wasn't she even a little attached to him after that?! Did it mean nothing to her? Did she just use my best friend for his body? After Max was probably not going to ever do this with her again, she could just walk away like it was nothing. My nostrils flared. Max had been clueless about how I felt, and Alice was... just awful. At the very least I might be able to forgive him. The way she was acting made my blood boil. The way she summoned her hat with a snap of her fingers made the sick feeling I had turn into frustration. Just watching her put it on her head and smile towards me like she was passing me on her way to the lunch hall made me want to scream until my voice broke.

With the same rage-inducing calm, Alice got to her feet. All over her face I could see strands of Max's own coarse black fur mixed it with her own. Jealousy hit me like a tidal wave. Every time I took a breath I had to put all my effort into not letting a sob escape me. She was beyond terrible. If I stayed here it was only a matter of time. I was so full of frustration. There was nothing I could do against Alice either. She was a witch. If I tried to do anything I'd get magic used against me. Alice didn't even seem to think she did anything, either! Just as a fresh wave of tears began to break free, I turned and ran away.

My body quickly reminded me I had gone running earlier today. I didn't care about that though. All I really wanted was to put as much distance between me and Alice as possible. The aching in my legs didn't phase me at all. This was more important. I sprinted like I was trying to outrun the sun. As if I could outrun my frustration. Soon I was too tired to continue. I didn't even know where I was or how long I had run away. The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon when I finally found a tree stump to settle on. Exhaustion was taking away any willpower I had to keep myself contained. As the pain from my legs started to fade, I let it all out. I screamed into the trees as loud as I could. Birds took off in the distance. From the top of my lungs to the last bit of breath I could squeeze out of them, I poured my emotions into it.

I hardly felt any better. My chest just hurt on top of everything. Tears started to flow freely. The amount of effort it took to keep them in was too much for me. I'd spent every bit of energy I had today. On the bright side the stump was comfortable. Almost like the top of it had been smoothed down. I found myself curling into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. I turned myself into a vulnerable knot of sadness. I wanted to stay like this. My entire body, everything I was, formed into a sad bump on a stump.

The shadows of the trees slowly grew longer as I laid there. Staring at the grass swaying idly in the breeze brought a sense of peace. I fought against how tired I was for a while, but it wasn't a battle I could win. My breath slowly came back to me. All the emotions that I had locked inside of me felt numbed. Everything was dull, like my feelings were covered in a thick blanket. What stuck out to me the most was how heavy my limbs were. Lifting my head was tiresome. Even my eyelids felt heavy. As moonlight fell on my face, sleep took me.

 

* * *

 

I faded back into existence a long time later. The moon was directly overhead. Casting the world into a silver relief, it made the forest look beautiful. Shimmering shadows cast by the leaves made the wooded area appear as if it was breathing. As I sat up I realized someone else was there. I recoiled as I turned my head to see who it was. Alice sat there on the tree stump behind me, her hat placed in her lap. The witch had her eyes fixed on the moon. The silver disk was reflected perfectly in her eyes. Her usual facade was gone. Instead she wore an irreverent wonder across her face. She sat transfixed by the celestial body. Hypnotized by its silver beauty, hands gripping the edges of her dress, the elephant looked as if she was in a separate world from me.

Now I was confused. She knew that I was awake. I even sat up beside her, looking her over, then back up to her face. What was she doing? Her breath came out in stuttering bursts. If I squinted I could see her shivering. I didn't want to talk to her. Something felt wrong about this though. Like walking away wasn't the right thing to do. Instead I cleared my throat loudly. Over the course of almost five whole seconds, she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the sky. The witch blinked at me for a long moment. She was wearing that look again. A blank mask she only wore whenever she was in deep thought. Eyes staring through me, towards something only she could see.

Once she had organized herself, she spoke. I didn't want to talk to her at all. Leaving her in such a bizarre state had just felt irresponsible. Even if I hated her. I couldn't turn away once she began to speak, however.

"It's okay if you're a bit upset. Nobody likes not being understood. If you're still mad at me then I can sort of understand. Kind of. In a way."

My anger towards her grew inside of me again. I was still furious towards Max. She was different though. A totally new kind of dislike. Skirting along the edge of hatred. I was in the middle of nowhere with her. Clearly she was trying to make things better. I didn't want them to be, though. I wanted to give her how I really felt. I didn't have the self-control to stop myself either.

"Max just didn't understand what I felt! I never told him either. Not to his face. I thought he understood already. That it wasn't something I had to tell him. I was wrong. I'm angry at him for not understanding, but I'm more angry at you!"

Her eyebrows raised just a bit to show her curiosity. A smile grew on her face. Why was she happy? It didn't make any sense. I stood up, stepping in front of her. I pointed my finger in her face, frustration growing even more as she seemed only distantly curious about me being so upset.

"What is your problem Alice?! You just did all that stuff with Max and whenever he told me he regretted it, you acted like you weren't even phased! Does it just not matter to you? Was sleeping with Max not special at all? Does making me cry not matter?"

She shook her head, looking down at her hat for a second. After a second of calculation I got my response. She still wore that look of faint curiosity and pleasant surprise. Every word out of her mouth raised my blood pressure to new heights. My anger boiling higher.

"It was very special, and your feelings matter a lot to me. It was a bit of a mistake to not tell you beforehand, but I got caught up in the moment. But... Max didn't seem to think you wanted that out of him, so I don't really get why you are so mad at me. It feels like you just didn't communicate. He probably just thought you were good friends is all."

The more she spoke, the more worked up I got. My voice raised to a near shout as I went off on the elephant.

"I know! I know that I was stupid for just assuming he understood what I felt! Why doesn't it matter to you though? Did you just do that stuff with him for some sort of messed up fun? You're acting like you don't care and it's driving me crazy!"

I saw Alice take out her wand. My temper took a dive as I saw her flick it towards me. For a second I expected her to do something awful to me. Then just as I was about to panic, nothing happened. I looked around us, then down at myself. The only difference was a silver, glittering circle surrounding the tree stump. It extended out into the grass a few feet as well. Laying on the ground like she'd thrown chalk around us. Before I could throw the question out, she answered me.

"Just making sure we're having a heart to heart. I'm sorry you think I don't love the time I had with Max. I do from the bottom of my heart, but in the end it hurts you. I'm sorry for making you cry. Even if I don't really understand. It was just a little mistake. Max didn't have what he needed to keep your heart safe, so he couldn't. Now he knows though. So from now on he has all the facts. You two can keep going just like you were. Better now, actually. No harm done."

My temper flared past the point it had been before she had took out her wand. It was everything I could ask of myself to resist getting in her face to yell. Shouting her down was my first instinct. One that I openly embraced. She needed to feel how angry I was. Maybe it would show her some sense.

"It will never be the same you woolly idiot! I'll never look at you like I did before, ever! Max is always going to know how you did it to him! My first time with him is ruined now, because every second he's going to be thinking about you! Comparing me to you! Thinking about how you did things with him..."

I stopped my rant to look at my feet. Everything was ruined. The tiny hope I had at a first time with Max had been tarnished by Alice. No matter what, her shadow would be cast over anything we did together. Everything was wrong. I could feel the tears starting again. I turned away from her so she wouldn't see. This night couldn't possibly get any worse. Bowing my head, I sat down in the grass. Just as I started to cry, I heard Alice speak up again.

"You're right Alexa... it did happen with me first. I guess that isn't something that can really be undone."

I wanted to run away again. This wasn't making me feel any better. She was just rubbing salt in the wound at this point. Right before I got to my feet, I heard the sound of magic behind me. A flash of light accompanied it. I froze a second before realizing I was still just fine. Curiosity drove me to look back at what she had done. Instead of a tree stump, there was instead a bed sitting in the middle of the clearing. I looked to Alice, who sat on the edge of it. It was once more my turn to be confused. What was she doing? I didn't understand. Before I could wrap my head around it, she stood up. Her eyes fixed to mine during her approach. Her face was covered with eager curiosity. I never needed to wonder how she felt. That much was never a mystery. It was what she was doing with them that was so baffling.

A second later she rested a hand on my shoulder. I moved to shrug it away, but her words made me stop.

"It's unfair that Max might compare us. That's true. It shouldn't be like that... don't you think? Him knowing what it's like to be with me makes it all wrong. So what if..."

I heard the witch sit down behind me. Before I could work out what her plan was, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I jumped slightly at her touch. What on earth was she doing? I had just yelled at her for a whole minute. Called her the worst person. Made sure she knew that I hated her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused. 

"What if I made things a little more fair?" She whispered softly. "Just made things equal between you and Max. Then I'll leave you two alone if you want."

I still didn't understand, replying. "What is that supposed to-" 

I was cut off by Alice leaning to the side. She sent us both down into the grass, her arms wrapped around my middle. I started to tug at her, shaking my head.

"What are you doing?!"

With a tiny wave of her wand, she appeared in front of me again. The woolly pachyderm sidled in closer to me. I wanted to move away, but there wasn't anywhere to go. Instead I stuck my arms out to try and keep her away. She wore an expectant smile. I didn't like what that meant for me. Not whenever I had no idea what she was doing. When she met the resistance I was putting up, my hands pushing against her chest, she answered my question.

"It's not fair that Max gets to have those memories messing things up your first time with him. I think that if I do the same things with you, it'll be okay again."

Her words blindsided me. I didn't know what to say. For just a second I wasn't pushing her away. I was too busy adjusting to what she had just suggested. Trying to understand how she thought this was okay. Asking myself what messed up logic she was running off of. In that tiny window of time Alice had moved past my arms. Her arms wrapped around me before I could muster the resistance. I opened my mouth to tell her that wasn't the point at all, only to be stopped.

Alice pushed her lips to mine. I gasped through my nose. My eyes went wide, staring at Alice while she pushed against me. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why was she doing this? I had just been so upset at her. Suddenly she was interested in me like this for some reason. Why did she want this to happen? My mind felt fuzzy and confused. Thoughts weren't coming to me the way they had been. The sense I could make of her was out the window. I had no clue what her deal was anymore. The witch was as much of a mystery as she had been the day before. For almost half a minute I sat there like a statue, not moving while the pachyderm happily kissed me. Eventually she pulled away for breath, tilting her head to the side. The aura around her radiated eager curiosity.

"Since the whole problem is that Max has had a first time with me... but you haven't had one at all, then doing this will make you feel better right? Everyone's happy at the end. Since you and Max will be equal."

That wasn't what I wanted at all! I was about to shout at her when she moved a hand down my back. Before I could react her fingers found the waistband of my shorts and slipped beneath them. An involuntary gasp escaped me as she moved her hand farther down, slipping beneath my underwear. I blushed intensely as I felt the smooth, warm palm of her against my bare rear end. If I didn't stop this she would keep going. This made sense in her mind, so she was going to do it. The logic she followed was messed up. She didn't understand how people felt. Why this was wrong didn't register to her.

My limbs still ached from yesterday. For a second I questioned if I could actually summon the strength to pull away from this. I had to try though. I put my leg up between us before pushing her away. Slamming my hands into her shoulders guaranteed the escape. Rolling to my feet, I looked down at Alice. The elephant looked confused again. She was still laying there on the ground. Not reacting much at all. Just like usual. I knew if I didn't start talking that she would do it instead. So I took a deep breath. Trying to get the blush of my face was the hardest part.

"Look. We aren't the same. At all. What you just did... that isn't how people work. I don't know what your deal is, but you don't get me. You don't get anyone. Nobody thinks like you do. You're messed up. It's like feelings don't mean anything to you. I'm going back to my cabin now. This... never happened."

I turned heel before she could say anything. I didn't want to turn back. My heart was hammering inside my chest. A shiver ran from my ears to my toes. The sensation of her touching me like would probably be burned into my memory forever. There was nothing that could have prepared me for it. It had happened so fast. I'd almost frozen up. My feet carried me towards home. I left her behind in the forest clearing. There was a lot of emotions I had to sort out. For myself, Max and Alice. Above everything I felt was confusion. Nothing felt right. I needed a long rest. Maybe several days of it.

By the time I got back to my cabin it was nearly morning. All that I could think to do was throw off my shoes on my way to bed. I practically threw myself down into the blankets. I didn't sleep though. The remainder of the time before my alarm clock rang was spent staring at the ceiling. Then I had to get up and pretend like none of this ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
